Lift Me Up
by xCleanTeens
Summary: She broke his heart and now she misses him. But he's moved on and now she has to watch from the sidelines, but what happens when he realizes she misses her too? Will it be to late? Characters Candice Michelle and Randy Orton
1. Shoulda

Summary: She broke his heart and now she misses him. But he's moved on and now she has to watch from the sidelines, but what happens when he realizes she misses her too? Will it be to late?  
Characters Candice Michelle and Randy Orton Rating T My first Randy Candice Fanfic3

Chapter 1: Shoulda

I looked at his face, utter confusion plastered on it. I was breaking his heart and quite frankly it sucked. I'd never been the one to break someones heart that was the mans job, yet here I am in Randy Orton locker room breaking up with him and for what reason. I just know he deseves better than this. Better than me.  
Randy looked at me trying to find a answer to the many questions he was throwing at me. At least I could do was answer them, right? Nope, I was that shallow. Yep Candice Michelle,the candycoated diva, was being cruel tonight and he'd never forgive me. Randy looked up at me almost with disgust and in return i simply said "I'm sorry" and walked away from him forever.

Weeks had passed and my bitter mood hadn't seem to go anywhere, I was sad, I was mad, even frustrated and I had no one to blame. Hell I had no one at all well except Mickie.

Mickie and Candice walked through the corridor until she put her hand out in front of infront of Candice catching her off guard.

"What the hell Micks" Candice said, see told ya that attitude was still there. Ingoring Candice attitude Mickie simply pointed to the sight in front of them.

"I'm sorry Candi, let just go back to the lockerroom." Mickie said as she turned ready to walk away from the sight in front infront of them. As she started walking she noticed her friend wasn't exatly behind her in fact Candice hadn't moved from the spot. Her eyes were glued to the couple in front of them. Mickie being a good friend walked back to her frined. " Come on Candi." Candice still didn't move it was like her eyes were glued to her stance. "Candice let's go don't do this to yourself lets go" Mickie said now pleading with to Candice. She was tired of seeing her friend cry herself to sleep. And having bad dreams, Mickie wanted to help her friend but she knew Candice brought this on herself. Why did she break up with Randy? Why ruin a good reason for know reason at all? Mickie knew Candice was weird but not that weird or selfish, surely there was a reason for her and Randy's failure.

Candice felt her eyes become watery. She struggled to keep her tears from falling but in the end it was to much. One tear fell falled by another until they came running down her cheek tear by tear, yet still she wouldn't move.

I watched him hug her from behind, my heart almost fell out my chest as I saw her kiss him. I wished it was me but that part of me was dead. My stomach turned flips as I watched them kis again, MY best friend Maria with MY boyfriend-I mean ex boyfriend. To say that i was jealous was an understatement. I wanted to puke, damn that bathroom being on the other side of the room. Surely if i ran to it they'd see me...he'd see me. I felt Mickie grab my arm, I knew wha she wanted me to do turn and walk away and wanted to but i could't bring myself to. But this was to much did they even notice my presence or were they to much into each other mouths that they.. She could acknowledge me, her Best,friend. Who was i kiding Maria wasn't my best friend hell was she even a friend..No. No she wasn't. So as i turned to leave with Mickie until i heard my name being called.

"Hey Candice, Whatcha doing?" Torrie said. Love the girl but damn was her timing bad. And just as expected Randy and Maria broke away from there sensual kiss and stared in my direction, Maria offering a fake smile and Randy well he to a glance in my direction and turned his head. And that killed what was i expecting a hug and a smile, no only Maria got that privallge.

"Hey Tor, nothing Micks and i just walking around wanna join?" I said turning my attention to the blonde in my face.

Torrie smiled she knew what i was doing, she wasn't as dumb as people plugged her to be, and for that i cursed. "No thank you,I have to meet Christian for lunch." Torrie was walking away when she turned to me "Don't worry he still loves you even though he's with Ria, trust me." She said winking then dissapearing down the hall.

I turned back to his direction yeah, he missed me that's why he was cuddling up to my friend like we used to?

Randy felt horrible. He didn't even like Maria, he just wanted to get back at Candice for shattering his heart in a million pieces. He didn't understand, why she did it though. Maybe he shoulda fought harder. Maybe he coulda told her he loved her more. Maybe if he woulda took her to Paris she woulda stayed. No this was her fault Candice screwed up not him. It was Candice who ended this relation ship not Randy. But it was Candice who he desired. It was her who he wanted to be kissing. A frustrated Randy Orton found himself stalking toward his best friend John Cena lockerroom, he knew John would be in their alone since Mickie was somewhere with Candice. He didn't even bother knocking

"Sup dude?" John said in a causually focusing on the video game infront of him.

"Saw Candice today..."Randy voice trailed off he didn't know what else to say. That was all he did was see her they didn't speak so why was he all bent out of whack? Randy never was this confused when it came to a girl but then again Candice had always had this affect on him. She always confused him, it was one of the things that attracted him to her. It was how he frst got 'her' number:

((FlashBack))

"Hey CandiBaby" a younger cocky Randy Orton said

"Hi RandallDoll." She knewed what he wanted. The same thing he wanted yesterday and the day before.. he wanted her. And she wasn't interested, at least thats what she kept telling herself.

"Look, I know that you know what i want so stop playing hard to get" he said that grin of his beginig to appear on his smug face.

"Oh Randy you never fell to amaze me, oh wait yes you do."Candcie joked.

He was hurt slighty. He never had to work this hard to get a girl why was she so difficult? He'd been pursuing her for weeks and still he got nothing, no date no kis nothing. A shockingly he hadn't moved on. Noicing the look on his face she felt bad.

"I'm sorry Randy, you amaze all the time." she giggled

Smiling again he said" I knew it, no need to deny baby. But once again i gotta ask can have your number, hotel nunmber ,house number,cell it doenst matter?" Randy pleaded.

"No"

"Why not"

"Ok maybe just let me think about it" Putting her finger on her chin pretending to think "Sure." she replied to a now cheesing Randy Orton, he looked like a kid who just found 20 dollars on the ground, yep he was happy"

"Really uh- I" He was exicted and he couldnt help it. This was also the first time he kissed Candice.

After seconds Candice pulled away and just like she said he gave her a number to bad it was Mickie's"

((End Falsh Back))

"And your bummed because...look RKO your with Ria enjoy it. Your dating one of the hottest women on TV enjoy it." John said stil focusing on his game.

Sighing Randy nodded in agreement, he could have argued against John but trith be told John was right and he hated it. Like he said he maybe he shoulda fought harder, maybe he coulda told her he loved her more, maybe if he woulda took her to Paris she woulda stayed. All Randy knew is that he was gonna get her back.

Okay that's the first Chappie mainly because it's 2 something am and i'm pretty tired I just had this idea and i had to write it. I wonder why Candice broke up with Randy in the first place. And why would he go with her friend especially if he doesn't even like her..urgh boys huh? Geex John stupid huh he's not even paying attention to poor Randall lol. So um read and review tell me what you think because i think this has the potiential to be a great story but it needs some inspiration ya know..Any who a trailer for this fic will be on youtube soon so lookout for it on my youtube channel xCandiPunkx =) i hope you guys like it. Btw i changed my name on fanfic it used to be xPunksCandix but it was annoying to me just sounded to close to candipunk.. so i changed to ilovePM(patrick martin aka alex shelley) oh btw look out for the story of him and lita coming soon its a one chot called...She wants Me okay i rambling now so good night or morning whatever time it is Byee :] 


	2. Temper Temper

Summary: She broke his heart and now she misses him. But he's moved on and now she has to watch from the sidelines, but what happens when he realizes she misses her too? Will it be to late?  
Characters Candice Michelle and Randy Orton Rating T/M not sure I do not own anyone..not even Randy. Just the idea of the story and the bad spelling lol My first Randy Candice Fanfic3

Recap:: Candice broke up with Randy and realized he was now with Maria. Torrie told her how Randy still loved him and Candice didn't believe her. This time I think it gives everyone one else more personality than just Randy and Candice but remember this is a Randice story. I think this going to be a great chapter hopefully considering its now 1:40 pm on saturday and i haven't ate yet lol and i woke up at idk i must be delirious anyway thank Jess for reviewing means a lot 3

Chapter 2: Temper Temper

Mickie,Candice,Torrie,Ashley,Amy,decided to have a sleepover. You never get to old for a sleepover. They all decided to meet in Candice's hotel room for the gathering.

"I think im in love with Adam."

"And your telling us the obvious honey we all knew you were smitten with the first time we saw you 'accidently' walk into the boys lockerroom" Candice beamed doing air.

"It was an accident!" Lita said mocking her voice.

"Just tell him!" the blonde bombshell insisted nudging Amy in the side.

"I can't you know he just got of a relationship and i don't want to be a rebound."

This time it was Ashley to comment on her friends situation "Amy Dumas if you dont tell him then i will." she said with a demented looked on her face.

And with that the red headed divas silenced and looked away. Mickie was happy she decided to throw a sleepover. She knew this was exactly what Candice needed an afternoon with the girls, and for the most part it seemed to be working and for that she was glad.

"Ima go get some more M&Ms"Candice said getting up from her spot walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, bring back some skittles to please?" Ashley shouted

"And some Cheetos too!" Amy chimmed in

"How about i just bring the kitchen with me too!" Candice smirked.

"Only if its not to heavy." Torrie laughed.

To say the girls were having fun was an understatement they were having the time of their lifes. It had been a while since they could just relax and be themselves. And they were taking full advantage of it. Stuffing their pretty little faces with chips,candy,whip cream and sodas. Wonder what Vince would think if he saw his Divas not being so divaly like?

Through all the commotion the girls heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Mickie yelled. Mickie reached the door and turned the knob. When she opened the door she wasn't so fond of the image in her way. And neither was Candice who was now standing behind her.

With all the girls having a sleepover the guys decided to go to a bar. And being that they were hot,buff guys all heads turned their direction. Matt, Randy,John, Christian, and Adam flashed a smile and went to their booth. Each ordering a beer and hotwings in typical guy fashion. After eating and drinking the guys were probably to most people considered drunk, but to them they were simply border line tpsy. They began talking Adam about a certain girl he liked. Christian, how Torrie made him feel. John, about how much he cared for Mickie. Matt about how jealous they were because Ashley was in playboy,although if they were still dating Randy could have argued Candice was in it too, however tonight Randy subject in interest was Maria. He began to consider beign with Maria or him not to prove a point to Canidce, who he still longed for although he wouldn't admit it.

"Told ya, being with MAria was what you needed." John said.

"Yeah how can i ever repay you?" Randy replied,John just laughed.

"By the way how are thing with you and Ria?" Adam asked.

"Fine i guess, I mean she's different from Candice and i think thats a good thing yeah?" All the guys nodded in agrement although Christian and Adam were uncertain and rightfully so.

"What are you doing here?" a unpleased Mickie asked

"I came for the sleepover sillybilly" Maria laughed making her way through the door.

Mickie and Candice shared a looked at each other. They both knew they could have easily takin her out but that wold only prove Maria hed gotten under Candice's skin, letting her stay wouyld show Maria dhe didn't care anymore and surely that couldn't have been further from the truth. It was setle between an exchange of a eyeroll between all the girls excluding Maria,that she would stay, for now.

"So what are you girls doing?" Maria said obvisouly trying to break tension.

Smiling Amy responded, "Nothing just the ususal come on Ria we've done this before."

"True" she smiled. "What's the latest gossip?" Turning to Mickie, "Hows thing with JonnyBoy?"

Everyone hated when Maria tried to be innocent, she wasn't. And she proved that to everyone by going after the guy her 'friend' was still deeply in love with. Maybe they did break up,m but Maria did waste time as soon as she found out Randy and Candice split she pounced and for that she wasn't everyone favorite person. But fighting off an eyeroll Mickie answered the green eyed vixen.

"Everything fine Ria, you dont have to worry about John." hinting that if they broke up Maria would pounce on him too.

Maria laughed, "Okay I'm feeling some tension here. whats going on?" a dumbfounded Maria asked.

"Why dont you tell us Ria." Amy countered.

"If I could I would Amy."

"Okay guys calm down." Torrie stepped in " Nothing going on lets just enjoy the time we have together please and thak you."

"She's right, evrything peachy, peaching king." Candice said with a sly smile. Maria scooted over to Candice feeling like she was the one that was going to protect her from all the negativity coming her was. Maybe in the past Candice would have protected Maria from every and anything, but now things changed. Maria changed for the worst. Noticing how close Maria got Candice simply gave her a weired look, and that was all it took for Maria too get the message. Everything wasn't 'peachy' as Candice put it. It wa the opposite, Maria messed and honestly she didn't feel bad, she wanted Randy and now she had him, she may have lost some friend along the way but that was the price she was willing to pay.

"Candi, we're friends,best friends so whats your problem."

"Right now you are." Candice said standing up. Maria stood up as well.

"Well maybe you should get over it. I didn't steal Randy away okay." The real issue began surfacing. All the other girls stood up as well trying to calm down the forme friends. " You dumped him, he needed someone and I was there, NOT YOU!" Maria said poking Candice in the chest.

Candice simply smirked" And i guess you too are real happy together huh?"

Maria nodded"Yes we are, so why cant you be happy for us." she said stepping closer to Candice.

"And why can't you stop acting like a bitch for one moment, oh wait my mistake you aren't acting are you."

Maria turned to walk toward the after opening it she turned "Candice it's not my fault he didn't want to run back to a go daddy slut like you."

That was the last straw Candice lunged at Maria. Both girls falling to the floor in the midle of the hallway. Fist were flying and it looked like Candice was getting the advantage. Amy and Mickie triend to restrain Candice while Torrie and Ashley held on to Maria. Both girls were shouting words to each other and struggling to get their hands on one another. Maria however did elbowing Torrie in the mouth she charged at Candice, who hit her head on the wall, not caring Maria slammed Candice head repeatley until Candice rolled making her the one on top she swung her fist repeatley at Maria until she was busted open as well. Maria began crying, screaming for Candice to get off. Feeling bad All the girks tried to pull Candice off Maria, unfourtanlry for them Candice was relentless.

The boys were finally making their way back to their rooms when they heard girls screaming and walls being hit. They took off down the hall to find Candice and Maria going at it. the guys took over for the girls, Christian,Adam, and Matt fianlly getting Candice off of Maria while John checked on Maria. Randy however was irritated. He walked up to Candice.

"You bitch, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you that fucking stupid?" Randy exploded he was being harsh but to be fair he was still angry at her for breaking his heart. Yep he was just mad.

Candice on the other hand had finally calmed down and now had to listen to the cruel words from Randy the one she longed for still. She felt her heart race as he screamed at her. He'd never yelled at her before.

Seeing the look on Candice's face Amy decided to step in" Randy calm down you dont know what went down. Candice was acting out on frustration. Maria called her a slut and-" She was cut off.

Turning his attention back to Candice "That' s it? New flash Candice you are a slut! A vindicetive playboy slut!" Randy continued to yell, his heart and his mind weren't connecting. His heart didn't think Candice was a slut maybe because his heart knew her. However his head was going through somthing different.

Candice looked at Randy, she had been called a slut and many more disgradding names by fans but hearing from the one she loved was to much, so Candice broke down. She cried and did what she did best, she walked away from Randy and Maria. He mind racing with thoughts, who was she kidding they were perfect for each other. They both hated each her and she couldn't change the fact that she was the one who ended with Randy but for a good reason. And now she wished she had just told Randy why she ended maybe then they could have survived.

The girls all looked at Randy then back at Candice,who was halfway down the hall. Mickie walked closer to Randy shook her head "I hope you and Maria have a nice fucking life." and chased after her friend. Amy simply walked away back to her own room. Adam turned and followed her. Ashley rolled her eyes and and grabbed MAtts hand "lets get out off here." she whispered and with that the two disappeared. John wanted to follow Mickie but he knew she needed to comfort Candice so he put his hand on Randy shoulder then staalked off to his hotel room. Torrie was in tears. Whether it was from Maria elbowing her in the mouth or from what she just saw, she didnt know. So she walked away leaving Christian trailing behind.

Randy took his eyes off the place where Candice once stood and turned to Maria. She finally got to her feet, "She's got quite a temper babe. I'm glad you dont have to deal with her anymore. Don't worry you'll forget about her, I promise. " Maria said kissing Randy on the cheek.

All Randy could do was take it. Maria was right. Candice had baggage and lots of it, whereas Maria was simple and easy (no pun intended). But Candice would never just go away. He loved her and thats why he exploded at her. The image of tears rolling down her face was burned into his head. Candice was one of a kind and she wasn't going to go away overnight no matter what Maria said.

Well there goes the second chapter..hope you guys are enjoying this story i'm deleting What if I love you because frankly because i have know idea what to do with it and yea Connected with be updated soon. I really liked this chapter. I think it was good so what do you guys think as alway Read&Review (RR). Oh by the way can't believe Randy Orton didn't win the hottest superstar! But Cody did so all is good oh btw did anyone notice his nose ring? 


	3. Stand in the Rain

Summary: She broke his heart and now she misses him. But he's moved on and now she has to watch from the sidelines, but what happens when he realizes she misses her too? Will it be to late?  
Characters Candice Michelle and Randy Orton Rating T/M not sure I do not own anyone..not even Randy. Just the idea of the story and the bad spelling lol My first Randy Candice Fanfic3

Recap:: The girls decide to have a sleepover when a unexpected visitor decides to drop by. An exchange of words take place and a brawl takes place between Candice and Maria. The guys return from a night of drinking and eating to break up the fight between the two catty divas leaving Candice in tears after Randy yelled at her with harsh comments. Thank you guys for reviewing love ya BTW man already having writters block=( so sad but im determined to finish this story no matter what. I will overcome the block=]

Chapter 3: Stand in the Rain

[At the Arena]

To say she was having bad luck was an understatement. Candice felt like she was under a giant dark cloud until...

She saw her red headed best friend,Amy Dumas.

"Hey Amy!" Candice said a smile gracing her lipglossed covered lips.

"Im fine Adam walked me home yesterday after the_ you know incident."

Candice could tell her friend felt bad about bring up the "incident" so she smirked at her. "And what please tell me he finally kissed you?"

As much as the rated r diva wanted to fight it her cheeks became beet red giving her secret.

"Well congratulations missy" Candice said making kissy faces at Lita making her blush harder. "How was it the kiss i mean?"

"Amazing,Adam is an awesome kisser had me thinking about it for the rest of the night. OMG Candice i really like him." Lita said smiling the entire time. Candice smirked again looking at Adam standing behind Amy listening to her ramble.

"Well thanks for the compliment, youre a awesome kisser too!" Adam said using her words. " Hey Candice, you okay, i know yesterday was pretty rough.

Thats when the atmosphere changed going from fun to feeling like she was being suffocated. Candice didnt want to answer Edge but knowing she had to she shrugged "Fine i guess."

Sensing they should go Lita hugged her friend and said their goodbyes and walked away.

Seem like it was now drizzling under her personal cloud.

Candice stood their reflecting on her life and how much it changed. She didn't like change. It bothered her that when she went out all her friends had dates and she was alone. It bothered her that her former best friend was with her former boyfriend. It irritated her that her life was crumbling in front of her. Deciding it was best to move on Candice frowned. She didnt want toi move on. She wanted to run. Cry. Scream. She was having nightmares again like she used to when she was little. Or when her ex boyfriend tried to rape her. Candice remembered confessing all that to Randy. She remembered how she used to kiss him. Hug him . She could always trust him. Candice thought back to the day she told him she loved him. But then Candice snapped out of her daydream and faced reality she didnt have that life anymore it was gone.

Maria was walking from Randy locker room where she spotted her 'best friend' feeling brave she walked up to her.

" Hey Candice no ones here, maybe you can hit me again?" Maria said crossing her arms

"I could but then you might run to your boyfriend." Candice hissed

"Thats right. He is MY boyfriend isn't he?" a sly smile spreading on her face.

" Is this why you came over here? I get it Ria he's with you. Hope you two are happy together really." Candice said walking away from a smirking Maria. " Yea, thats right Candice walk away just like you did with Randy!"

Candice suddenly stopped walking. She knew walking away would be what Maria wanted however she knew walking back to her would land her in deep shit. But who the hell was Maria to comment on he rand Randy relationship. Nobody Maria wasnt anybody so ready to face the consequences Candice stalked back to MAria until.

" Hey babe, whats going on?" Randy asked making his way toward Maria without gtaking notice of Candice.

"Nothing just hanging around and about to have round two with little miss Candice.

Candice just stared once again she was trapped she could finish what Maria stared and look like a total bitch infront of Randy or she could walk away again and look like a coward.

"Go on Candice you were about to say?" Maria stated hugging onto Randy for comfort.

"Whatever, Maria." Candice said walking away

Mickie was out looking for her boyfriend instead she found her best friend Candice sitting on bench, it looked like she was crying her heart out.

"Hey sweetie whats wrong?" Mickie asked she never seen her friend in this state and quite frankly it scared the hell out of her.

"I...i...can't...lie to you...anymore" Candice manged to choke out. "Mickie, im a horrible person."

"No your not sweetie, whats wrong Candi please tell me? I promise not to judge you. Candice im really worried right now and i need to know what happened so i can help you." Mickie said to Candice placing Candice head on her lap stroking her hair.

"Mickie, please promise not to tell anyone?" Mickie nodded. " Okay well remember my birthday party 2 years ago?" Once againg Mickie nodded. Sighing Candice continued. " Ok well you know Randy and I werent datin yet right?"

"Of course, Candice what happened?" Mickie asked beganing to worry.

"Its starts with my friend Emily."

[FlashBack]

"Happy Birthday Candice." Emily said flipping her hair over her shoulders smiling.

"Thanks Em,wheres my present it wasn't with the others?"

"Thats because my present wouldn't fit on the table.

"Oh really?" Candice said obvisouly Emily gift sparked her interest.

"So you wanna go get it then huh?"

Candice smirked and the two headed outside grabbing a taxi. The pair reached a local bar and got wasted.

"Come on getting me drunk isn't your gift is it. Cause we could have done that at the party." Candice giggled." I left my party hehe. you make me do bad things Em."

"Yea thats why you love me Candi." The two shared a hug when Emily noticed ta hot guy staring at them. " And here comes your present,CandiCane." Emily said smiling

Soon the there of them left the party and went back to the man apartment (the guy name is Alex Pierce).

"I never done drugs before." Candice said looking nervous at Emily.

"Come on Candi. This is my present. You have to please." She said leaning in to kiss Alex, who was staring intensley at Candice, which made her even more nervous."

Finally convicing Candice took smoke up. Candice was beganing to be 'funner' by the minute. The two girls had already had there tops off and things were just getting started as they ended. Candice and Alex were kissing until, "Babe you dont look good." Candice said feeling Alex forehead. He began to shake uncontrolably. Foam began to come from his mouth causing the girls to be scared. He stopped shaking finally and just lied there on the bed motionless.

"I think he's dead!" Candice screamed.

"Candice you killed him! You killed him Candice!" Emily said grabbing her things.

"What no i didnt! Em, where are you going, you cant just leave! EM! EMILY!" but it was to late Emily was already gone. Candice ot knowing what to do called the ploice annpumously and ran like Emily."

[End Flashback]

"I thought i had left it in the past until Emily started texting me about it. She started saying what would my boyfriend think if he fond out i was a murder and i got scared and broke it off with him." Candice said wipping her eyes and looking up at a stunned Mickie.

"Umm wow, thats something. Uh..i...i have to go." Mickie said standing up.

"Micks please dont go."

"Yea, i know Candice i just have to go think...yea think..i'm really happy you told me." Mickie replied with a weak smile and walked away from Candice.

Candice began regretting telling Mickie. She didnt want her to judge her. There were just some things you don't discuss, murder happened to be one of them and now Candice would have simply stand in the rain...and with that thought Candice cried the rest of the night resting a weary head on her pillow repeating a the dream.

Man i really happy i dont have friends like Emily and wow poor Alex huh? I weonder Mickie thinks of Candice now. How will it affect there friendship or will it? I wonder what will happen if someone else found out Candice's secret. Tune in for chapter four to see ;) Hope you enjoyed i gotta say thank you to you guys who review your awesome! The whole Candice Emily scene came from Gossip Girl i just hanged the names of the characters. 


	4. Losing You

**Before you read this3**

**Wow I cant believe ppl actually asked me when this story was going to continue, that makes me really super duper happy lol. You guys don't know how much that means to meXD****. I seriously thought about ending this story, but after reading my reviews I got a jolt of inspiration thank you again. I had to re-write this chapter but in the end I think its ok not my best, not my worst just average. Any who special thanks to: ****keepthefaithx****, ****'AMAZiiNG'REViEWER'**** , and Andrea. You guys this is for you:)**

**This chapter focuses more on Torrie and Randy not together but….just read**

It had been weeks since Candice told Mickie her secret. It had been weeks since Mickie talked to Candice. And that was really starting to tick Candice off. Every time she called Mickie she got the same result. "Hi, you've reached Mickie, cant answer the phone right now leave a message spank you!" Was Mickie avoiding her? Did she not want to know how Candice was doing? Candice didn't know the answer to either question. She also didn't know where her and Mickie's friendship stood.

[To Mickie at her and John hotel room]

"Micks, what's up. You're been acting pretty strange lately. I mean your not talking as much, not that that's a bad thing. No seriously, what's wrong, I'm worried?" a concerned boyfriend John Cena asked.

She wasn't really listening to John, but apparently he thought she talked a lot. Oh well she'd deal with it later, she had other things on her mind. The same thing she had on it the day before, and the day before that. John noticed she wasn't listening and waved his hand in her face.

"Huh," she said swiping his hand away, " oh sorry john just got a lot on mind." she said with a sigh. Deciding that answer wasn't good enough john asked a follow up, " Stuff like what. Does this have anything to do with us?"

"What no! John Cena Jr. I love you, always have always will."

**(A/N: got that line from Gossip Girl Blair says it to Nate)**

Satisfied with that answer John kissed her on the cheek and left her to her thoughts.

Torrie Wilson was roaming the halls. That seemed to be the only thing she did now a days. Her head hadn't seemed right every since the Candice Maria fiasco. The usually cheery bombshell's world turned up side down, her friends were always separated. It seemed like they never have time for each other now. Candice stayed in her room. Mickie was with John and had a blank stare on her face. She knew something wasn't right with Mickie but Torrie decided away with it. Ashley had her ipod in her ear while hunting for the next fall out boy cd. Amy was working with her band, the Luchagors. Hell even Maria had something to do, she didn't care but still. Torrie hated pointing fingers but she felt like she needed to, you know if your best friend mad at someone then your mad at that person too. And Candice was livid at Maria.

All by her lonesome Torrie decided she would find her other half, Christian, instead however she found one distracted viper.

He hadn't noticed her approach him yet. Torrie was starting to have doubts coming to him. The last time they saw each other want on good terms, and before that the last time she really talked to, hung out with him was when he was dating Candice. And now she was walking right into the vipers layer. She was behind him, any chance of running away had been blown out the window now. He was studying something, although she couldn't get a really good look at it before he shoved it in his pocket and turned to face her.

" Hey Torrie, Christian isn't here yet." Randy said giving her a half smile.

" Oh, well that's good to know, but since I found you, can we talk." Torrie asked as she sat down beside the viper.

" Did, Candice send you here to talk to me?"

"No, I haven't really seen Candi since…the um, you know." Torrie replied hesitantly.

Randy just nodded. " So then what do you want?" He asked not trying to be rude.

" Just to you know talk." She said. " Have you seen Candice lately?"

Randy looked at her dumbfounded. He didn't understand why she was here asking HIM questions. So she can go back and tell the one who broke his heart. But because he knew Torrie nature, and how nice she was and how willing she is to help a friend he answered.: No, and to honest I don't care if I ever do again. All she does is cause problems for everyone."

"RANDY ORTON, you do know she's still my best friend so don't talk about her that way. But im sorry. I know she broke your heart, even thought you wont admit it."

Randy didn't say anything he just started at the floor intensely.

" Randy do you know why she broke up with you."

" Nope, you?"

" NO im sorry." Torrie said patting him on the back.

"out of curiosity, do you miss her?"

Randy was speechless, he refused to tell Torrie the truth, " No, I got my Maria. And trust me she's perfect in every way I need her to be." Randy smirked.

Torrie didn't seemed pleased with the answer, which may have been the reason she was standing up ." Oh ok, just wondering. Well I have to go, Christian calling me. We should do this another time." the blonde said as she walked away answering her phone to her beau.

Randy remained there watching the blonde walk off. He felt bad for lying to Torrie. But he couldn't risk her going to tell Candice he still missed her, hell he was still in love with her. Event though he lied he still didn't want her to tell her the lie. He didn't want Candice to think he was over him, ion fear she'd never come back. Randy was confused, helpless even , and he hated it. He went into deep thought about what Torrie said**, "I haven't really seen Candi since…the um, you know". **now he was worrying. What if Candice was avoiding him. What if she was angry at him now. Or if she thought he didn't want him. He felt guilty he wish he didn't snap on her like he did. Randy remained on the bench, thinking about Candice little did he know she needed him more than he'd ever know.

**Next time on Lift Me UP…**

**Candice keeps getting text from Emily. Randy wants to know why she broke up with him. Will she tell him. Will he find out her secret? Where does Mickie stand in all of this. Sorry there was no Maria, Ashley, Lita, etc in this chapter they'll be in the next one. I just really wanted to focus on Randy in this one, and give you a clear visual of what he's thinking. Hope you all enjoyed R&R. **

**-ilovePM****J**


	5. Secrets

Hey guys i know this is well OVERDUE anyway i just want to say than all of you who've left review telling me to update. It really helped I knew i had to get to a computer and put this up. And for those who dont know, here's the deal... I had this story written for weeks but because there is no internet coming through at the moment couldnt really get on:(, which really affected lot cant be on youtube as much either, i havent made a video in weks AHHHH! Oh and about my story Connected glad to see ppl actually waiting for it. Honestly i had actually given up on that story, but thanks to you guys i feel i have to finish it(smashes bottle over head in hill billy excitement)  
The thing is i had chapters for that story written to b ut someone stole it:/. Ok enough mumbo jumbo lets let you read eh.  
BTW JENSEN ACKELS and JARED PADELICKI are soo hawt and happy belated HOLIDAYS:)  
PS i dont own any lyrics they belong to One republic.

Recap:: John was worried about Mickie and their relationship. While Mickie about hers and Candice. Torrie finds about Randy and his current thoughts on Candice. While Candice hasn't been seen.

CHapter 5: Secrets

I need another story Something to get off my chest My life gets kinda boring Need something that i can confess

Everyone was at club KAZ celebrating Adams birthday. Even Ms. Michelle came out from hiding to celebrate her best friends birthday. Through the crowd at the bar sat the Dirty Diva, Miss Ashley Massaro ordering another shot Tequila for herself and Mickie James. Being hesitant to pass the girls another round the bartender gave them a worried look. He knew the two divas had been here awhile, yeah he was dippin in of out of their drunken rambles.

"Ashley, I'm soooo wasted. This is the Beft Birfdaaay everz!" Mickie ranted slamming her now empty glass on the bar top.

In return Ashley smiled,"Hehehe, your such a lightweight. Im the bestest Diva dr-dri-drinkerer ever in the WWE."

Both girls laughed until they saw Matt Hardy looking at the suspiciously." Girls, I think you've had enough to drink." making eye contact with the bartender who made sure to nod h8is head fiercely, clearly agreeing with the elder Hardy.

In response, " HAAAAA! Matt PU-LEASE... we both know you came over here to check on your girlfriend over here." Directing her attention to the blonde beside her," And Ash, why haven't you you told sweet ole Matty how you really feel about him hmmm?" Mickie said, turning back to Matt smiling.

Matt laughed feeling the nerves hitting him hard. Wat was Mickie talking about...  
"You are soo right Micks, Matthew Moore Hardy...I love you!" Ashley managed to say getting off the stool and kissed Matt on the lips before tumbling down only to be caught by her shining armor.

Till all my sleeves are stained red From all the truth that I've said Come by it honestly I swear Thought you saw me, wink no I've been in the brink,no

Adam and Amy. The rated R couple were getting cozy with one another. They were happy, mostly. Amy justed wanted Adam to get over his jealousy issues when it came to Shane(luchagor band mate). Adam, non the other hand, just wanted Lita to see that her "bandmate" was more interested in her than an actual song. ANd he could wrap his head around how she invited them..ok him to his party. " Its just a party Adam. Im not into him ok."

"Ames, the band needs you to make a big decision." Shane Morton said coming up behind the couple putting his arm around Amys' shoulder.

"Um cant it wait it, it Adam birthday." Amy said turning her attention to Adam. Sensing the annoyance all over his face.

"No, it can't." Morton said being sure to pull her away from Adam. Flashing an apologetic smile his way.

Tell me what you want from me Something that were like those years I'm sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

One the other end of the bar Maria and Randy we're dancing. " I hate the way people act like im a plauge. Randy, I LOVE you always have."Maria smiled. He smiled back in return hoping she wasnt expecting him to say it back. He looked up toward the entrance in time to see Candice walking in with Jason(Christian) and Torrie Wilson. Apparently they saw him to or maybe they( Torrie manily) were just pointing to the person behind him. Regardless Randy began to wonder if Torrie told Candice about his rant,that would explain why Candice was avoiding his glance. "We cant go anywhere, without Miss. Candice showing up!" Maria said finally noticing what Randy was staring at or who he was staring at.

"Yea, but Adam is her best friend member." Randy said surpringly coming to Candice defense. "Whatever. Im gonna go freshen up, miss me." Randy said nodding his head.

My God Amazing that we got this far Its like we're chasing all those stars Who's driving shiny black cars Candice POV

I saw Maria leave, probably going to the bathroom. Randy began to make his way to me. Why did i feel I was suffacating. Oh God is this what it feels like when your about to have a heart attack? He stopped. Oh God why me why now... Stay Calm Cancide.  
" Randy, I really dont want any trouble. Its Adam's brthday i dont want any trouble." Candice rambled.

Randy POV

I remebered when she used to do this when she was nervous she always needed someone to tell her to shut up..."Candice...shut up." I smiled. Oh look she's smiling too. Ok thats a good sign. " i just wanted to apologize about everything." Candice took a deep breath clearly remebering everything i told her. "Hey do you remeber when we first came here...I told her i loved you."  
Candice laughed " Yea and i said-"  
"You'd love anyone that kissed you like i do." I said tilting my head. OK breathe Randy dont let her think you think of all the time like some obsessed freak.

This Time Dont need another perfect line Dont care if critics ever jump in line I'm gonna give all my secrets away

"Look Candice, I know you dont want to talk about it, but i NEED to know why you broke up with me please." I asked. I could see her began to squirm in nervousness. I began to wonder if she was going to tell me. Why did I even want to know? Wasn't Maria enough? Turning my attention bsck to Candice i could see her lower her and "Randy I-" she responded.

NO one POV

John managed to convince Mickie away from the bar. Phew that girl could drink. His attention had now been averted to Randy talking to Candice. Along with Torrie walking over to him. "What do you think their talking about." the bubbly blonde said dragging Jay behind her.  
"I don't know Tor, Im sure their discussing their favorite drinks!" Jason said smirking cockly at his girlfriend.  
Only to have a foot stomped on. "Hey! That hurt." Captin Charisma pouted.  
"Sorry baby." Torrie said kissing Christian on the cheek.  
"Ok glad you to made up but this could get ugly." John said trying to bring the seriouness back to the conversation.  
"Really, i mean have you see Maria! That dress couldnt get uglier" Mickie laughed. John couldnt help but to laugh at his girlfriend, he liked that she was open-minded. VERY open-minded.

Back to RKO and Candice

And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve And when situations rises, just write it into an ablum Seen it straight to go I don't really like my flow, no,so

"I know why, because Candice is a selfish bitch!" Maria interupted earning an eye roll from the CandiCoated diva.

"Maria what the hell are you talking about? Or is this your way of asking for another ass whoopin?" Candice responded, she was tired of Maria butting in her life, her reasons and more importantly she was fed up with her and Randy.

" Oh Candi you didnt think i didnt hear you and Mickie talking about your murderous adventures?" Maria said adding emphasis to Murederous.

I'm sick of all the insincere

Mickie her attention off her conversation and looked back at Candice and Randy who were now accompanied by a third party...Maria.

"Come on, lets go stop this mess." John said kowing Mickie was worried about her best friend and he respected her for that.

Dont Care if critics jump in line "Wait! What...is this true?"!"Randy shouted.

Candice could feel her heart beating..fast. She was about to cry. Not for Maria ratting her out. But for the look Randy gave her, across of Anger, dissapointment, and disbelief. Maria won again.

"Is that the reason you broke up with me!" He yelled. What. WHy didnt she tell him..this isnt the whole story. Randy mind began to wonder. He didnt want to be by Candice..in the same room building, or planet. The thought of her, the flash back of her breaking up with him.

((FlashBack))

I looked at his face, utter confusion plastered on it. I was breaking his heart and quite frankly it sucked. I'd never been the one to break someones heart that was the mans job, yet here I am in Randy Orton locker room breaking up with him and for what reason. I just know he deseves better than this. Better than me.  
Randy looked at me trying to find a answer to the many questions he was throwing at me. At least I could do was answer them, right? Nope, I was that shallow. Yep Candice Michelle,the candycoated diva, was being cruel tonight and he'd never forgive me. Randy looked up at me almost with disgust and in return i simply said "I'm sorry" and walked away from him forever.

((End Falsh Back))

A crowd began to form around them. Her worst nightmare was coming to life.

Tell me what you want from me Something that were like those years I'm sick of all the insincere So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Candice fought to make eye contact with Randy. Who was busy trying to avoid her gaze. She looked to Mickie. Who was crying with her. The pressure began to cave in "I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. Emily kept texting me saying she was going to tell. Randy please look at me, please. I didnt want you to get tied in please believe me."

Randy gave her a look of digust in return. "Randy dont look at me like that! I'm sorry, I didnt tell you." Candice pleaded.

"Yeah me too." Randy said walking from the circle. Candice left shortly after leaving behind her broken heart and a flash of curls.

Adam trying to break the tension " Happy Birthday! Oh well thank you everybody, your kind." Only to recieve an elbow from Amy in his side.

"Babe go." John said giving Mickie permission to go after Candice before she did anything reckless.

Maria stood in the circle alone smirking to herself.

" Oh Ria you look hot you should really cool off." Torrie said dumping her drink on Maria and walking away.  
" Ria , next time use a umberella."Ashley said sticking a pink martini umberalla in her hair. THats better." she stated before following behind Torrie.

Phew done. Hope that made up for the long wait :)

xxxx Mesha 


	6. The Last Night

**Okay guys i know its been awhile but hey, im trying and as i said before im gonna finish this story. Theres just alot of stuff going on now. gotta study for those ACT's coming up and personal stuff too..some idiot stole my journal with all my journals and crapp ("o) Anywho i uploaded this yesterday and after checking a billion times i realized it wasnt uploading so here i go again trying but neverteless here goes chapter six of *drum roll please* Lift Me Up" **

* * *

**Recap:: Adam birthday party took became a downer after Maria spilled Candice's secret.**

Chater 6: Time of Dying

Secrets, everyone has them. The barriers that keep people from seeing just how ugly you truly are. Some put on foundation to hide the mess they'made. Its scary to reveal to the world how flawed everyone really is. But some people get unwanted help in revealing these secrets. Some people have a help even if they dont want it.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Torrie Wilson asked trying to comfort her friend. To be honest Torrie was hurt. She wish Candice would've been honest.

"No, Im not." Candice said once again walking away.

"Its not going to go away Candice. Just because you keep running."Ashley yelled out. "That feeling, its gonna stay until you talk about it! Candi, please just talk to us, were you're friends, we'll listen."

"It doesnt matter! You can listen but never going to understand! I'm a murderer! I deserve to be in jail, not drinking miitos and sipping martinis." Candice said stopping to voice her opinion. " Look i'll talk to you guys later, right now i just... i need to get away, i need time. Im sorry, tell Adam im sorry for runing his birthday." With that the candi coated diva was gone.

The girls looked around at each other, each one having doubts. Mickie was scared the most. She known Candice for a long time. And she knew her best friend wwas going to a hard time. She knew that Candice always hid from things that scared her the most. Mickie knew that no matter what either off them did only one person could save Candice. one person that can rescue her from herself... and that person was Randy Orton.

"What i miss?" Amy said looking up at Adam in a confussed face.

"How about everything, look Ames, i dont care what you say... that Shane guy is confusing you and you're to blind to see it."

"What! Adam i cant believe youre saying this right now... Ugh i cant do this anymore, your jealous of him. God Adam i only kisssed him one time, it didn't even mean anything." Lita said.  
"You kissed him? Wow Amy, way to prove a point." Adam snarled and turned leaving a broken hearted Amy Dumas to pick herself up.

* * *

Candice could here her phone ringing, of fear of who it was she didnt even bother looking aat it. She wasnt sure were she was going, she just wanted to walk, walk away, run from everything. she felt like she was dying. It was probably around 12 now and she'd walked herself to some place she didnt recognize. "Shit, where the fuck am i." So much for a peaceful walk now she was lost. "Just great." She didnt want to call anyone but she knew she had too. to bad that as she reached for her phone someone reached for her. They were attacking her. She couldnt breathe.

Randy was sitting in his hotel room, alone. He knew he was harsh towards Candice but he didnt understannd. He probably never would. "Damn! Im not even dating her and i cant stop thinking about her." I heard my phone start to ring, only one person had that ring tone. It was her. I rolled on my side and reached for my phone on the nightstand, shit it was her. do i answer? let it go to voicemail? Wait Caandice wouldn't call me if she knew i was mad at her, hence why we havent had a decent convosersation in months, so something must be wrong.  
"What do you want Candice?"  
"Hello, is this Randy...Orton?" a man said on the other end of the line.  
"Yes, who is this and why do you have Candices' phone." the panic coming out in my voice. What the hell was happening?  
"Ms. Michelle, was attacked we found her body beaten on the street of Heshberg and Wallace, Im Dr. Wills, and yur number is one of her emergency contacts, so we need you to come down and sign a few papers please."  
"Is she okay! Let me speak to her." I questioned again, everything closing in on me.  
'Sir, can you please come down to the hospital." with that the line went dead.  
Immediatley grabbing his keys and phone Randy drove as fast as he could to the hospital, even flipping off a few cars driving to slow for his taste.

"Im here for Candice. Candice Michelle!" Randy said feeling his throat go dry as the nurse led him to her room. She looked so weak and fraigle. And sad. Even in her sleep the natural glow she once had was gone. Randy sat in the chair beside her bed and waited. What he was waiting for he didnnt know, just a sign. He realized at that moment he still loved her and didnt want to leave her side again. All nthe anger seemed to subside in that moment. he grabbed her hand and squeezed it, trying to tell her that he was here. A man came in and asked for his name, which he gave. it was the doctor he's spoken to earlier. "She's a speacial girl isn't she? I'm just saying because you look like your in love with her." Dr. Wills said as he checked on Candice's condition.  
"Yea, she's something." randy said wiping unshedded tears from his face.  
"I going to go get her stuff, i'll be back."

Randy nodded half listening to the doc.  
"Candice,i know you cant hear me right now, but im here. I'm here Candice." It seemed instant as the word left Randy's mouth Candice's eyes fluttered.

* * *

Maria was sad. Even with the love of the crowd. The fame the fortune, Maria Kanellis WWE Diva, was lonely. Sure she was dating Randy Orton the best looking suerstar to ste foot in the ring, and yea she betrayed her best friend, but she felt like she was the victim. "Randy, were are you!" Maria yelled outloud as if he was in the room The usual hyer red-head was feeling down in the dums every since she ratted out Candice's secret. She threw herself down on her bed, and started to think when her life took a turn for the worst. One day she and her best friend were lanning there double wedding, and the next she sends her friend in a hyerventalating fit. Yea, she felt bad, but she never felt worse. And now that her ast was hunting she had no one to tur to, as she looked at the text she just recieved from Emily, Maria Kanellis was lonely, sad and now should be afraid. Becuase no ne messes with Candice MIchelle but Emily Tompkins, and tonight she proved that tonight, erfect timing too, Maria life was indeed taking a turn for the worst.

"Adam, its Amy, oen the door!"ita said on the other side of the door to Adam's hotel room.

"Um, sorry no one name Adam live here, go way!" Adam said in a mimicking chinese voice. Softly chuckiling to himself, he heard Amy sigh and walk away.

"Ames, wait," adam hollered down the hall. "I just dont nderstand whats going on here... one inute your my girlfriend and we're happy, the next your with Shane pretending i dont exist. I guess im asking do you want to be with me or Shane?" Edge questioned nervously. He knew he loved Amy, after fighting so hard for her he wasnt ready to lose her just yet.

"Adam Joseh Copeland, i love you and i still want to be with you very much, and im so sorry for everything i've done and how i've acted. But i have to go aplogize to my friends, too." Amy said before walking away only to come back, "I forgot that." she said after placing a small peck on his lips. All Edge could do was smile and watch her walk away, they were all right. Right?

* * *

The first thing they say you see when you die is white, and the thing you see when you wae u is someoone you love, and the erson by your side is the one your romised to forever so as Candice, she was sure she'd be alone. But she instead was shocked to feel the weight of Randy Keith Orton on her hands. To feel his tattooed body, rubbing her hand, and feel the moist feeling of his lips graze her forehead.

"Am i dead?" Candice said slowy licking her dry lips. "Uh- no. WHy?" Randy asked puzzled that wass the first thing she said.  
"I just thought that if your here i must be dead or Maria hiding behind the curtain waiting to um me huh, and dont lie." Candice retorted with a sly smirk. Sitting up ready to defend herself. "No, Maria's not here, didnt know you were afraid of her getting so defensive, you've been doing that alot lately." Randy said surised they were actally having a decent conversation.  
"Well, i learned from the best. And im not 'scared of her'. I'm just i dont know, but why are you here Randy, ready to have round 2 wit me already."  
"No, and actually this would be round 3.," Randy said, showing off his smirk.  
"Cute, you didnt answer my question." Candice, matched his smirk.  
"You never answered mine, Maria did so were even i guess." But uh-what haened."  
"Yea i dont know, you have to ask MAria about that." "Wait, you think Ria did this?" he was geeting irriated"Why would should she do this to you." Randy said standing said letting go of Candice hands.  
"I dont know why would she steal you away from me!" Candice said trying to stand herself up as well only unseccesfully. "Candice!" Randy said rushing by her side to pick her began to cry, She cried for everything she lost, everything she did, everything she's not.  
" Randy I'm sorry." she said falling into his embrace. "I know" Randy said holding her with all his might.

For now it seemed they were in peace but would the eace remain, or once the meet up with the others will, their new budding 'relationship' fall into pieces again. Or maybe they'd just keep it a secrect for now. Hidee it from the world,but as we all know secrets made together often fall together and they usually bring everyone in the crossfire down with them.

* * *

**Ok guys BAMM! That was chater 6! And i am soooo excitedto finally be writting again i'm gonna do some oneshots to get myself back in the groove again. Their are so many ideas forming in my head about this story and many more. I've actually written a few chapters for my new stories but i wont ost them yet until im close to done with this story which means that i HAVE to finish so your comment are more than appreciated. I thank all of you who have added me to your alerts and favorited this story you guys are the motivation. So peace love and Jared Paledecki3**


	7. Letters From the Sky

**Howdy, Cowboys and SuperChicks:)** **Not much t say but thank you for your support and reviews for this story. Chapter 7 is ready and im sure your ready to read or you would not haved clicked this story duh! lol bUT ok here goes, this chapter was inspired by an episode of Gossip Girl, and the music playing through my headphones as this was being written... times to read now. No not this again weirdo he chater, Wait are you still reading this ok fine i'll tell ya one more thing KENNY SANTUCCI IS SOOO FREAKING HAWT! GOOGLE HIM! WATCH RIVAL: THE CHALLENGE! AND LETS GET KENNY FOR JERSEY SHORE TO TREND ON TWITTER. MAKE VIDS FOR IT LE THE WORLD KNOW YOU SUPPORT HIM AND HIS HOTTNESS^_^ The lyrics used in this chapter beling to Civil Twilight and there song Letters from the Sky. I own nothing but bad grammar and the storyline.**

**Recap:: Randy and Candice have found a peace line, sort of speak after Candice gets attacked. Amy and Adam made up. And Maria gets a visit from a frienimy of Candice's past**

**Enjoy, this chapter it lets all the characters in the story have a chance to speak(Randy, Candice, Mickie, John, Amy'Lita', Adam'Edge, Torrie, Jay'Christian, Maria and Emily. What do you guys think of her,Emily anyway?**

**Chapter 7: Letter From the Sky**

* * *

**One of the days **

**The Skys going to break **

**And everything will escape**

** And i'll know**

Ashley Massaro sat back. They were laying on the hood of his car looking at the stars. "Hey Matt." "Hmm," he said turning his attention to the dirty diva. "Whats up?" "Do you think Maria and Randy really like REALLY love each other." Matt sat up. "Why would ask something like that?" "It's jus,i know he and Candice were in love. And then she broke up with him. And suddenly he with Ria. Kinda just makes me wonder, how long were they ACTUALLY together?" "So in othe words, you think Randy was cheating? Trust me babe, thats a load of crap. WHatever Randy and Maria got going on dont get involved, it'll only cause more problems. "I guess your right." Ashley said leaning in to place a kiss on his lips. Matt wanting to be in control flipped then over.

One of these days these days the mountains Are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know As the sun began to shine into the bedroom, she groaned. Suddenly flashes from last night came to mind. She wanted to change everything. Fix it so to speak, to bad she didnt know the world was still turning even if she wasnt keeping up. That gut feeling, you get when something isnt going to go right yea. It was lunged deep into the pit of her stomach. The red head felt like at any moment a mack truck would run through her apartment and topple on top of her. Maria Kanellis knew she was a bad person by choice and she knew soon they would too.

**That You and I were made for this**

** I was made to taste your Kiss**

After Candice had checked out the hosital, she didnt really want to go back to the, her,hotel. Not that Randy would allow her to anyway. They knew their relationship wasn't all the way mended, and that they both had major issues with each other. All the unanswered questions that surrounded them. But they both did however, realize that they depended on each other. They were the friends withouts being friends. The couple without the relationship. It was almost like they were two strangers who'd just met.

**We were made to never fall away NEVER fall away**

"Come on Cena, just say it!" "Fine, Ima barbie girl ina barbie world touch me squeeze me hug me somebody just gut me!" John sang purposely ruing the lyrics of the iconic song. "WOw way to ruin it." Mickie said clearly not happy with John. "AWWW im sorry baby," John said sarcastically as he leaned in for a kiss only to be rejected. "ouch, i felt that from over here." Christian said laughing with his girlfriend Torrie. "Oh like you can talk remember last night, i remember you singing a few song so you could get laid." Torrie said batting her big blues to him. "Yea and i'd do it again." Jay said pulling out his ipod ready to chose his next lucky song. "sorry cowboy. Not today." Torrie chuckeld. "Ok lovebirds,were's Randy?" Amy questioned leaning back into Adams chest. "Dont know why, you girls actually want him to bring Maria?" Matt asked. Forgetting that was leading Ashley on her suspicons from earlier. "True." Amy said, realizing Maria would also come with him. Adam laughed, "Better question has anyone talked to Candi." All heads nodded no.

It was once rumored that Adam and Candice had a thing. But of course everytime they were asked they denied. Rightfuly. They were friends, good friends, Edge was one of the guys that took Candice undder his wing when she first arrived. They've been connected since the beging. He was the one that introduced her to Randy so yeah he was worried about her maybe just as much as Mickie was.

**One of these days letters are gonna fall from the Sky telling us all to go free **

**BUt until that day I'll find away**

"Here let me get the door for ya." Randy said smiling politely aas he reached the door that lead into his hotel room. "Why thank you RAndall. You're quiet the gentleman." Candice said turning toward him showing off her pearly whites. ""Like you didnt already know that."

**Cause even though you left me here**

** I have nothing left to far **

**These are only walls that hold me here**

As they walked futher into the room, Randy noticed the just how awkward the sitiation was. Him and Candice hadn't been in a room with each other since their break up. Much less a hotel room. All these thoughts were swimming in Randy mind as Candice took a seat on his bed uncoomfortably. God, did she look good sitting their all nervous, he coul've walked over to her and... no Randy stop thinking that.

**One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon**

Emily Sines smiled. Theres was nothing she loved better than a plan working to perfection. All she wanted was sweet revenge, and it was best served cold. Right? Nah, its always taste better when is scorching hot that is. "I am a genius. Silly Maria must be shitting herself thinking what im going to do." And she was right. Now all she had to do was wait for the right time and Bam wait for everything to land right in Maria face. No one knew how to serve punishment better than Emily Rose Sines, evil genius extrodinare. Poor Maria she had no idea what she was about to walk into. Dont think for a moment, she forgot about Candice, nope never, how could she forget aout her best friend, sweet Candice, she was sure she'd win her over it just took time and she had that advantage. Time vs Emily, she was the sure winner.

**And we will hear those lanes overhead**

** And we won't have to be scared.**

Candice looked down at her folded hands. WHY! WHY sit here! Was all she was thinking. Getting uncomfortable by her sitting she began to get up, until Randy pulled her back down and tooka sit beside her.

You're Coming back for me You're Coming back for me You're Coming back for me You're Coming back for me You're Coming back for me

Rany must've sensed her nerves, because he grabbed her hand softly stroking it. Looking back up to his face, candice nervouslybit her lip. Randy not knowing what over came him leaned closer, letting Candice decide whether to close the gap.

The room held a dead silence. It was the kind that funerals had. That eerie sound and the akward tension that comes when your waiting for someone to break the ice.

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me**

Candice realized what Randy was doing and in surprise to her and his surprise she did. The kissed deepened unsure by who. And the intensity did as well, it was as if they hadnt missed a beat. Hands roamed bodies and their tounges dueled for dominace. Candice and Randy. Randy and Candice, had a fire that no one not even a selfish bitch like MAria could extingish. She was sure Mria didnt kiss Randy like she did. And boy she didnt realize how long its been since she'd kissed someone. yep thats it, thats why she was currently in her ex-boyfriends, hotel room, on his bed, kissing him, while he had a girlfriend. She couldnt help herself she was lonely. And single and he, well he was just there. But even as stubborn as she was Candice knew that wasnt true but it was because she was in love with him.

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me**

** You're Coming back for me**

He felt it. That feeling that only Candice Michelle could give him. That raw intensity they shared for each other. passion Lust or love, he didn't know and right now it didn't matter he was going to enjoy the ride.

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me**

** You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me**

"I tried reaching her yesterday, she didnt answer." John said Mickie's eyes turning to him instantly. "You did?" she asked. "Yea, because i knew, you didnt" he said standing up walking into the bathroom. There was a knock, and that feeling came back. "Hi, I'm looking for Candice... Candice Michelle." Said the red head with a sly smile pushing her way into the room. " Are you going to tell me where she is or are you gonna just stand there looking stupid."

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me **

**You're Coming back for me**

** You're Coming back for me**

** You're Coming back for me**

** You're coming back**

* * *

**So mustve upload this thing like 590606059859034 times but it just wont go to the story me saying WTF!**

**never the less hope you enjoyed**


	8. My boy Builds coffins

Sup Suckas:P Hows it going i actually started typingthis as soon as i finished chapter 7. So i know what your saying why didnt you upload it... well smarty pants it because i said STARTED. im still on my Kenny Santucci high! Gah this man is soo dreamy. I want him wrapped in gift paper just so i can unwrap him. Ohh add Jensen, Jared, Misha(double plus for Cas because he's names like mine but spelled cooler),CM Punk, Randy, Jeff, Christian, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Masters', Jericho, and... oh you get the point. But i honestly dont know how many of you read this but never the less i wanna say thank you to all of you who have kept of with these story. Im super excited, i never wrote a story this long before, well except whe i was in firth grade but it wasnt as hard as this, because im older so yeah and it wasnt a love story sooo... lets get to the gushy good stuff. I own nothing but the bad grammar and the storyline.  
xxxxintheworldofPunkxxxx xxxxMeshaxxxx

Recap:: The gang hung out. Randy and Candice shared an intense kiss. The gang gets a visitor.

"I tried reaching her yesterday, she didnt answer." John said Mickie's eyes turning to him instantly. "You did?" she asked.  
"Yea, because i knew, you didnt" he said standing up walking into the bathroom.  
There was a knock, and that feeling came back. "Hi, I'm looking for Candice... Candice Michelle." Said the red head with a sly smile pushing her way into the room.  
" Are you going to tell me where she is or are you gonna just stand there looking stupid."

You're Coming back for me

Chapter 8:: My boy build coffins

He's gonna be the death of her. She knows it, he does to for that matter. He knows he shouldn't be here, that just laying here with her is one foot extra in the 6 foot hole thats waiting for him. Its predetermined, hand picked that he's probably made for her. With a slight turn he looks at her, with a sigh he wakes her, and with a bend he kisses her. And thats when its over, thats when they know the moment is gone and it was a mistake. And now he builds a coffin for her too.  
Randy rolls off the bed ready to dismiss Candice from her duties. He wondering what the fuck was he thinking. I just cheated? And i dont feel gulity. Shit, what i am going to tell Ria?  
"Randy," Candice said getting herself together as well, "Im sorry, i should go." Hoping he'd stop her she sighed walking towards the door. Candice wasn't stupid she knew he'd be the death of her too. Because he doesnt do it on purpose.

Some say its a gift, some say its a curse. My boyfriend builds coffins and i think its a shame.

"Yeah, and Candice, lets pretend this never happened. okay." Randy said nervously. He sounded like a jerk. A cheating jerk. Make that 2 feet down into a six foot hole.  
Candice looked down, stupid girl. What was she expecting him to say lets run away and be together. NO stupid she was the girl on the side rode hard and put away wet, and she felt dirty and used. "Yea, k whatever." And with that she walked out the door.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I cant just let her leave. Fuck im going to regret this. Randy ran through the front door, down to the elevator. "Candice wait! He managed to get inside the elevator intime. "Im sorry. Im sorry that you felt you couldnt come to me. Im sorry go together with Maria. Im sorry you had to deal with all this by yourself." Randy said in between kisses he shared with the raven headed beauty.

My boy build coffins for the rich and the poor Kings and Queens have all knocked on his door.

"Hello are you challenged." I said were is Candice!" the woman repeated the venom spewing out her mouth. "You must be Emily, I've heard so much about you." Mickie said taking a step forward.  
"And you must be Mickie, your to fat to be Torrie or Ashley. Maybe your Lita, your ex and new boyfriend in the back fighting or have you sent them both out while you fuck the blonde?" Emily said smirking at Mickie and John shocked face.  
"What Candice is my best friend, you dont think you were all she opened up to did you? Becuse sweetie you couldn't be more wrong. Candice opened up to A LOT of people even, you John if I'm not mistaking, before she upgraded to Randy."  
"Bitch." John sneered disliking that Emily knew so much about them.  
"Touch a soft spot Johnny Boy."  
"Did you want something, slut." Micikie jeered.  
" Why yes, when you see Candice please tell her, Im so happy for her, fucking Randy behind Maria's back... how you of her.  
" Candice wouldn't do that!" Mickie smirked she's not a how like you."  
"Aww, it's kinda cute, that you think you know her better than me, trust me she's probably still out riding Orton like a saddle as we speak, where else could she be?"  
"WHatever." Mickie said slamming shut the door on Emilys' smiling face.  
"Babe, you really dont think Randy and Candice are together, neither are answering their phones."  
"Yes trust me. She wouldnt do that. Mickie said hoping her friend had better judgement than that. "Hay Candi its me. answer your phone already, we need to talk, look I'm sorry." the hyper Diva whined into the phone.  
"Still no answer huh?" John asked coming to sit by his girlfrined to comfort her.

He's made one for himself One for me too One of these days he'll make one for you

The sound of ding broke them apart to face a horror stricken Maria.  
"RANDY!" She then noticed Candice, "You just can't stand the thought of him being with someone else can you? CAN YOU!" "Maria come on. I- I... your right. I'm sorry Maria please forgive me. However can I get on YOUR good graces. Bitch please im not apologizing to you for anything. Randy i had a good time."  
He was speechless as was Maria. But seeing her stand up to Maria was a turn on and he wanted her all over again. "Im not sorry either Maria, it-a it was fun but its over. CANDICE, wait for me!" he said chasing after the girl he let get away from him once before.  
"RANDALL KEITH ORTON! You don't get to break up with me. IM breaking up with YOU!" Maria yelled after the man.

My boy builld coffins He makes them all day 


End file.
